


Pumped

by tuddles



Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Big Cock, Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demonic Powers, Dirty Talk, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, pumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have some fun with their toy bag. Crowley is particularly enjoying using restraints and pumps.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601920
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some smutty smut for you all. Apologies for the short chapter. I was planning on having this as one large chapter piece but having some low energy so I have decided to release this first section. Second chapter to have some more lovely pumping and sexy time in it. Oh, and most likely some fluffy aftercare at the end as well.
> 
> Love you, ineffable nerds.
> 
> <3

_‘Shhhhuuuck…. Shhhuuuck’,_ the strained, wet sound of suction filled a familiar bedroom in a familiar flat which sat above a familiar old bookshop, which of course had a closed sign currently hanging on the front door, lest any customers think their patronage was actually desired.

 _‘Shhhhuuuck…. Shhhuuuck’,_ the sound continued, this time followed by the most angelic moan imaginable. Angelic in the respect that it was sweet, soft and filled with needy arousal but also in the respect that it was coming from the mouth of an actual living, breathing Angel of the Lord.

“Oh God, _fuck!”_ the Angel gasped out, the obscene blasphemy filled the room while guilt mingled with pleasure, causing a hot blush to wash over divine ivory flesh.

A demonic chuckle was heard, the demon Crowley smirking while he played with a particularly interesting toy. Long, agile fingers tapped on the bulge of the plastic, air-filled pump before he squeezed it in his palm for the third time in a row. He grinned, golden eyes wide and set on his pray as he watched the effect of his actions come alive.

Two little plastic cylinders tightened around the nubs of Aziraphale’s nipples, puckering and pulling the sensitive pink flesh deeper into the long tube. The Angel wailed, sobbing beautifully with a mixed melody of pain and pleasure.

 _“Naww,_ is it starting to hurt now, Angel?” Crowley asked with mock sympathy, lower lip protruding with a put-upon pout.

“What do you think?!” Aziraphale retorted, a bite to his words which were not so smart for someone in his current predicament.

Crowley had done a rather good job of tying his Angel up, if he was vain enough to think so, which he was.

The deliciously naked cherub was laid supine on the bed, his short and stout legs spread wide apart and bent at the knees. Visually, he looked like he was doing a horizontal squat and oh how that visual was doing things to Crowley’s already tight pants. The narcissistic demon was proud of the way he had positioned Aziraphale’s arms, them laid straight down over a plump belly and ending where a set of wrist cuffs linked to a matching set of ankle cuffs. Apart from giving him the perfect view of an open and willing cunt, the way that Aziraphale’s arms were posed, meant that his chubby upper arms were digging into the sides of his chest, pushing together the fatty flesh just enough to create a scrumptious looking pair of breasts, creamy cleavage to die for.

Like metaphorical cherries on top, the two nipples were now red and raw, blood sucked to the very tips while the strained rim continued to burn a white-lined circle into soft tender flesh.

“I think that you should be a bit more respectful, _don’t you?”_ Crowley said, fixing his slitted eyes on the Angel’s soft round face while he administered another two small squeezes of the pump in quick succession.

 _“Ah!”_ the adorably tortured Angel winced, screwing his face up in beautiful agony. He whimpered and then bravely shot back a challenging look, baby blues glaring over the bulge of a ripe belly and into those demonic eyes. “You don’t… don’t deserve my respect you… _you foul fiend!”_ he spat out, sounding determined despite the shaky tremble in his voice.

“Oh!” Crowley perked up with excited realisation, a slender eyebrow lifting.

“Feeling like _that_ are you?” thin lips twerked into a sinister smirk as he set the pump to the side and slithered up over his delicious prey. He did so much love it when his meal had spirit.

“Don’t answered that” he said sharply before the Angel could respond. With a low growl in the base of his throat, he bared his fangs and dove down to clamp a bite upon the soft warm fat of his husband’s throat. Aziraphale gasped, blushing as the pain was quick to turn to pleasure within him.

Once he was happy with the possessive mark, he licked slow and wet with his forked tongue, ending at the Angel’s ear where he whispered slyly. “I think someone needs to be gagged until he learns when to keep his filthy mouth shut!”

Before the Angel could get out what was sure to be a very eloquent argument, there was a crisp snap of long fingers and the sudden appearance of a bit gag which was promptly shoved into said Angel’s pretty mouth.

Crowley moved with a flash, quick to wrap the leather straps around Aziraphale’s head, securely buckling them together just beneath the crown of white-blonde hair, tight against the nap of his tender neck.

Azure eyes widened as the angel found his mouth full, teeth forced open to bite down upon the hard, leather-bound bar. His pink tongue lapped helplessly at the musky hide while he tried to form words, all doomed to become muffled, noncoherent moans that sung woefully in the air.

 _“Shhhh_ my love… _shhh…”_ Crowley cooed, looming over his Angel. Rough, dominating touch turned soft and loving for a moment, a tender caress of long fingers against a chubby cheek. “Is everything green?” He asked softly, golden orbs searching baby blues for an honest reaction.

The softness of the moment allowed Aziraphale to settle. He breathed in deep through his nose, closing his eyes while he exhaled slowly. With a flutter of blonde lashes, he opened his eyes and nodded slowly, letting his demonic husband know that he was okay to continue and that he indeed was enjoying himself.

 _“Good boy”_ Crowley praised, tapping the rosy cheek a couple of times before lifting himself up.

He knelt to the side of the bound Angel, nimble knees digging into the soft duvet which covered the mattress.

 _“Mmmm…_ I think it’s time to get these things off you now” Crowley mused while he moved his hands to the little tubes attached to his Angel’s nipples.

Aziraphale moaned and whined, squirming as he felt the movement tugging on his strained nipples. When the seal of the cups was finally broken, his eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned long and loud. Beautifully engorged nipples sprung free, red and raw and perfectly puffy. Watery blue eyes blinked, an upturned nose sniffling while he pushed through the pain, warm blood rushing through his chest.

“Oh, just _look_ at these!” Crowley breathed out; golden eyes wide with arousal as he inspected the tortured little buds.

“Just _perrrfect”,_ he purred as he leaned his gangly figure over, eager to place a kiss on each of the delicious looking cherries. Sharp teeth scrapped the oversensitive flesh as he grinned, loving the whimpering reaction he was eliciting from his angel. He smirked, parting his thin lips and suckling the buds with thirsty delight. Serpentine tongue selfishly lashing across the puffy red flesh.

Once the mischievous demon was well satisfied with the state of his husband’s scrumptious nipples, he slithered back down the bed, positioning himself between gorgeously thick thighs.

“Now… for the main event…” he grinned as he fetched another plastic cup, this one much larger and shaped like a teardrop. Serpentine eyes darted down to Aziraphale’s pretty pussy, then back up to large blue eyes. He grinned and suggestively wiggled his slender eyebrows.

There was no doubt at all what was next to be pumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley continues with the sinful plan he has for his sweet Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues in this chapter. And a nice, sweet little ending with some tender aftercare.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> <3

Aziraphale choked, making a deliciously wet sound with his gagged mouth when he laid eyes on the suction cup. The size and shape of the cup informed him exactly where it was designed to go. He groaned and bit his pearly white teeth into the hard, leather bound bit. With a mind of its own, his cunt tightened, pulsing with sweet, eager anticipation.

Crowley smirked, seeing the alarmed expression on his angel’s face. What he really loved though, was seeing the obvious arousal of the chubby cherub’s body. Since the very first moment they had met more than six thousand years ago on the ancient walls of the Garden of Eden itself, Crowley had been keeping note, taking mental photographs and documenting each and every movement and expression the Guardian of the East Gate made. Millenia of information was now stored safe and secure in Crowley’s demonic brain, now an intricate network of happy wiggles and bitchy eyerolls. Proudly, the wily serpent now new Aziraphale’s body even better than the Angel even knew it himself.

And right this moment, the lusciously plump corporation was tingling with desire, desperate for attention and oh so enjoying the prospect of having its pussy pumped.

“It’s a good thing that we shaved you earlier” Crowley mused with a teasing tone. “All the better to lube you up for the suction cup, my dear” he commented, not unlike the big bad wolf in children’s tales.

It was obvious that Crowley was enjoying himself, grinning from ear to ear while he plucked up a small bottle of oil-based lubricant. Golden eyes sparkled bright with fascination as he proceeded to pour a generous amount of the lube over the smoothly shaved mound of Aziraphale’s glorious sex. Hungrily, he licked at his lips with his long-forked tongue, recalling the scrumptious taste of the Angel’s natural juice and looking forward to drinking it again soon. With a growl, he pushed his own hunger down and settled into the moment of watching the oil pouring over the sensitive flesh, dripping and coating the juicy folds like sweet honey over a freshly sliced peach.

After basting his angel’s sweet cunt with probably more lube than was absolutely necessary, the lithe demon set the bottle aside and reached down to touch the glossy mound. He groaned in approval, tilting his head to the side and watching with aroused fascination while he slipped and slide his long agile fingers over the folds, smoothing and spreading the lubricant until he was completely satisfied.

While this was happening, Aziraphale had suddenly forgotten all about the looming threat of the pussy pump and was quickly melting into the pure bliss of Crowley’s fingers. He moaned sweetly and mewled in response, bucking his hips up in a desperate attempt to grind into the touch. When the soothing caress stopped, he whimpered in protest and then stiffened as he looked down. Wide-eyed and alert as he watched the pump sliding between his legs.

“Here we go, nice and snug huh Angel?” Crowley asked while he placed the cup into perfect position over the moistened mound, making sure that the wide, tear-shaped nozzle was comfortably sitting against the slicked flesh.

“Ready?” the demon asked, wearing a mischievous smirk as he placed the pump into the groove of his palm, ready to squeeze.

 _“Mmmpphh!”_ Aziraphale moaned against the gag. He whimpered and sobbed for a moment before pushing his pale eyebrows together and bravely nodding his head.

“That’s a good boy” Crowley cooed, fixing his Angel with a comforting look before he coiled his lengthy fingers around the pump and tightened his grip.

 _“Sssssshhhuuupp”_ the air began to suck out of the plastic cup, closing the seal against the soft skin and creating a confined vacuum within.

“Doing so well, Angel, _so good for me”_ Crowley praised, stroking his spare hand up and down the soft malleable flesh of a thick thigh.

Aziraphale let out a little huff and tried to relax, settling down and enjoying the way the soothing touch felt on his thigh. He sighed softly and hummed against the gag.

“There we go… not that bad, huh?” Crowley soothed, earning himself a softly muffled moan in reply.

“Now, let’s see how big we can get this little pussy of yours shall we?” the demon grinned, staring into those beautiful blue eyes while he crushed the pump again with his fist.

Now that the seal was closed; the suction began to really take effect. Aziraphale gasped, body stiffening as the smooth folds of his cunt were sucked deeper into the cup, the tender flesh growing within.

 _“Shhh…_ remember to relax, Angel…” Crowley cooed, stroking the thick thigh again and trailing his hand up and over his husband’s round belly. He offered an encouraging smile as he rubbed his hand back and forth over the swell of the plump tummy, just how he knew Aziraphale liked it.

Just as soon as Aziraphale was relaxed again, Crowley squeezed the pump and revelled in the noises and expressions that it elicited from his bound cherub. Each time he pressed the pump, he watched the pussy grow fatter with joy and then petted his Angel with loving touches before doing it again. Over and over he repeated the pattern, each time the cunt getting bigger and the Angel’s moans becoming more desperate, filled with a litany of pain and pleasure.

Crowley bit his lower lip when he looked down, seeing how large and swollen the Angel’s sweet cunt was getting. It was so big now that the tender folds were pressing firm against the inside of the plastic instrument, like a soft marshmallow expanding inside a microwave and threatening to break out.

After giving one last squeeze for good measure, Crowley set the pump aside and with a click of his fingers, stripped himself bare, his dark clothing miraculously re-located into the hamper. His svelte figure delighted in finally being naked. His raging cock, already hard and weeping with precum, proudly stood to attention now that it was free of the inhumanly tight confines of black jeans. Every inch of him felt on fire, hot and ready to pounce on his beautiful angel. With a groan, he thought about the warm inside of his angel’s cunt as he reached down and granted himself a few long, slow strokes.

“Jesus – Fuck!” Crowley groaned in pleasure, his lanky body arching forwards, melting into the sensual feeling. Reluctantly, he released his member from hand and continued to fall forward, slithering over the supine angel.

 _“Mmmm…_ do you see what you do to me, my Angel?” he breathed out, high cheekbones nuzzling against the soft fat of an angelic neck. He growled with approval into the cherub’s ear while he rolled his slender hips, letting his hard dick grind against the plush curves beneath him.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, my sweet, _so very hard”_ he continued to speak his thoughts while he bucked his hips, the underside of his cock skimming over creamy tummy, the mushroomed tip fast to leak more precum.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and shuddered, enjoying the delicious shivers which the demonic whispers were granting him. He soon found himself whining, the desperate noise of an angel who wanted a demon cock buried inside of him instead of wasting precious liquid on his belly. As delightful as the warm wet streak of honey over his belly was, he would much, much rather it be squirted somewhere deeper.

 _“Mmmm…_ it seems like you are just as keen for that as I am, hmm?” Crowley chuckled and then kissed the opened lips of his lover. “Good” he said firmly while he looked directly into those baby blues before he smirked and slithered away, back down to between chunky thighs.

“I think it’s about time we get this thing off you then” the redhead narrated while he grabbed at the plastic tube and gave it a good jiggle. Aziraphale moaned, shamed by the way he enjoyed the movement. Crowley laughed. He did so much enjoy teasing his little cherub.

“Alright dove, releasing it now” he said before he twisted the valve.

The angel groaned out, eyes rolling back and teeth biting harder into the bit while the air licked over his swollen cunt, blood rushing back to normal circulation.

“Oh, my my _my…”_ Crowley breathed in an approving manner, setting the instruments to the side so he could pay all of his attention to the angel’s deliciously puffy folds.

“It’s so…. _Oh fuck angel,_ it’s better than I imagined” Golden eyes took in the glorious sight while long fingers reached down and began to roam over the sensitive flesh.

Crowley marvelled as he explored the pumped pussy, loving so much how it jiggled and bounced under the lightest touch. What was more amazing was how large it had grown. Granted, Aziraphale’s pretty pussy was already chubbier than most, just the right amount of flesh to accommodate Crowley’s lengthy member. But _this,_ this was a whole new level of decadence. The plump pussy was now three times as large as it usually was and was blushing pink and gleaming wet from the treatment of the pump.

“It’s so… _so… Ngk…_ so big” Crowley was beginning to lose his ability to think as he grabbed his cock and began to run the underside across the pouty pink lips. He growled, resisting the urge to pound right in then and there.

“I think this… this large juicy cunt might be too big for… _mmm…_ might need to… to…. “ He looked at his cock with heavy lidded eyes, golden slits glowing while he willed his member to grow. 

Azure eyes widened as the sweet angel watched, helpless to do anything as the demonic cock grew longer and thicker against his dewy folds. He whimpered in need, the thought of being stuffed full of Crowley the only thing in the world he wanted right now.

 _“Mmmm better…_ all the better to… to fuck this fatty pussy with, hmm?” Crowley said, his voice thick with moaned breath. He forced himself to keep his eyes open as he pushed the head of his massive cock between the puffy lips.

They both knew that although the outside of Aziraphale’s pussy was larger, the inside was just the same. Inside, the slick wet channel was just as warm, just as wet, and just as tight as it always was. Thus, Crowley was soon to lose the battle with his eyes, closing them and sinking into pure pleasure while his oversized cock was fed inch by inch into the tight, velvety sheath.

Stuffing himself into the clenching quim took longer than normal, the warm wet muscles stretching to accommodate the larger than normal intruder. Once he was balls deep inside his angel, Crowley groaned and snapped his fingers, instantly removing the gag from his husband’s mouth. He hummed and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Aziraphale’s chunky belly while he enjoyed the feeling and relished the angelic moans that he could now hear unmuffled.

“Crowley!” was the first thing the ungagged angel said, gasping out even through the ache of his still sore jaw. “F-f-f-fuck me… please!... oh, Crowley… _I need you… please…”_

Crowley chuckled, oh so enjoying the first words that the angel chose to speak. How could he resist such a desperate, needy plea? So, with a sudden jerk of his skinny hips, he pulled out halfway and slammed back in with vigour, his angel responding in kind with a tortured moan and a clench of his needy cunt.

Moans and groans filled the air, lingering with the wet, sloppy sounds of sex. Crowley almost entirely blacked out as he fucked into his angel like never before, pounding deeper than ever, bashing into the angel’s needy hole over and over and over again.

Neither of them would be able to remember if they had been fucking for hours or mere seconds. All they would be able to recall was how fucking amazing it felt and how their corporations were near ruin while they overcame with the most sinful, lusty sensations imaginable.

Before he knew it, Crowley was sinking his black nails viciously into the flanks of a fat belly as he stuffed himself in deep and came. Pleasure ripped through him as he pulsed and squirted into the angel’s warm womb.

“Fuck, Angel, fuck, Angel, _fuck, Angel!”_ Crowley repeated the sweet pray while he rode out his orgasm, rocking his hips gently to milk the very last drops.

Still buried deep inside, Crowley’s limber body melted onto his angel. There, he closed his eyes and panted, getting back the breath that he really didn’t need.

The only thing that his brain could think was _‘fuck, that was good!’._

……….

Some time later, after the bondage was removed and all the mess was cleaned up, the angel and demon laid together in the freshly re-made bed.

The angel purred like a well-fed kitten, lazily dozing in and out of sleep while the demon spooned him and rubbed his plushie belly with soft, loving hands.

Now and then, Crowley would rub all the way down, gently touching the still swollen mound and then caresses back up over the engorged nipples. Aziraphale would shiver, moaning sweetly as he enjoyed the feather-light touch.

“I can miracle them back to normal if you like” He breathed into Aziraphale ear, kissing tenderly at the skin just below the lobe.

 _“Mmmm,_ maybe later… just a little longer, please?” the angel hummed, still very much blissed out.

“’Course, Angel” Crowley smiled, pleased that his husband was happy. And also chuffed that he wanted the swelling to stay for longer. He liked it when his Angel enjoyed wearing the physical reminders of one of their scenes. Bruises, bites and such alike. Part of Crowley, the possessive part of him, rejoiced in knowing his claim would remain there, reminding the Angel and the world who he truly belonged to.

Smiling, Crowley continued to pet his love, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he was sound asleep in his arms. Later, he would get up and make his angel a snack, maybe some crepes. But for now, rest was the main thing.

And rest they did. Safe and sound in each other’s loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> <3


End file.
